Berakhir
by Dedek Panda
Summary: [Semi-canon][ItaIno slight SasuIno] "Kisah kita di dunia ini memang berakhir, Hime. Namun tidak dengan rasa yang tersembunyi ini." / Bisakah kau mendengar tangisanku, Itachi-nii? / Chapter 4 update! / THE END.
1. Chapter 1

Berakhir © Dini Amanda a.k.a LavenMick Amanda

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: Gaje, Abal, Semi-Canon, ItaIno slight SasuIno, Setting after war,

_Apakah mimpi ini berakhir seperti ini? Mengapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan keduanya, kau dan cinta?_

Enjoy!

.

_Cerita ini, adalah sebuah cerita singkat bagaimana caraku mengharapkanmu, selama delapan belas tahun._

.

"Kyaaaa! Lihat aku Sasuke-kun!~" teriak segerombolan anak perempuan. Yang dikerumuni hanya memasukan tangan kesaku celananya. Sasuke –nama bocah itu. Lalu seseorang yang lebih tua melambaikan tangannya, dan bersandar pada batang sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari situ.

Dengan tenang, Uchiha muda yang baru genap enam tahun itu menembus kerumunan yang membuatnya risih itu. Memang susah menjadi Uchiha muda yang banyak digemari oleh kaum hawa. Terkenal, dan dicintai.

"Nii-chan, ayo pulang," ujar Sasuke, menarik tangan kakaknya. Sang kakak pun hanya tersenyum kecil, mengikuti langkah adiknya.

Someone Pov~

Hua! Sasuke-kun malah tidak memerhatikanku...

Padahal aku sangat menyukainya!

Ung... Kalau begitu nanti malam aku akan datang kerumahnya!

End of Someone pov~

.

_Cerita ini mengisahkan, bagaimana aku yang selalu mengharapkanmu. Secara diam-diam._

_._

"Huh? Kau siapa?" tanya bocah kecil berambut raven itu. Seperti biasa, gayanya selalu cool. Selalu memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Matanya menatap sinis kepada anak perempuan berambut pirang pendek tersebut.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino! Aku sangat menyukaimu" ujar anak perempuan tersebut mengulurkan tangan. Ia pun tersenyum menampilkan deret gigi putihnya pada Sasuke

'_Menarik' _batin Uchiha muda itu.

Sasuke pun menjabat tangan mugil tersebut. Ia tersenyum kecil seraya berkata;

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke" ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Ah, iya. Aku bawakan ini untukmu" ujar Ino menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua. Lalu Sasuke membuka kotak itu.

"Syal?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Tentu saja, ini kan musim Semi!

"Uh memang sih aku tidak tepat memberikannya padamu... Tapi kuharap kau bisa menggunakanya saat musim dingin tiba!" ujar Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah... Arigatou" ujar Sasuke lalu menatap langit senja. Mereka berdua terlibat dalam keheningan.

"Ung... Kalau tidak keberatan aku ingin mengantarkan Sasuke pulang kerumah... Aku ingin tahu yang mana rumah Sasuke" ujar Ino. Lalu Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya

"Bukankah aku yang harus mengantarmu pulang? Kau kan sudah memberikan aku syal ini" ujar Sasuke menatap Syal berwarna biru tua itu. Lalu ia memasukkan syal itu kedalam tasnya, guna menghindari syal itu kotor atau hilang.

"Um,... tapi kan aku mau lihat rumah Sasuke" ujar bibir Ino mengerucut. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah" tanpa mereka sangka, ada sepasang mata tajam yang tengah mengawasi mereka.

.

_Mengapa semua harapanku tentangmu yang indah selalu menjadi seperti ini? _

_._

"Ini rumah ku, Ino." Ujar Sasuke berhenti didepan gerbang. Ia pun menatap langit yang semulanya senja menjadi gelap. Tak ada bintang maupun bulan. Ia kembali menatap Ino yang sedang melihat detail rumahnya dari luar gerbang rumahnya.

"Ah... iya. Rumah yang indah Sasuke..." ujar Ino tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu ya. Matta ne!~" ujar Ino melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke pun masuk kedalam rumahnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah Ino menjauh, terdengar teriakan yang membuat Ino berhenti dan kembali kegerbang depan rumah Sasuke

"Ayah! Ibu!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam rumah. Mendengar dari nada teriakannya, Ino mengira bahwa Sasuke sedang sangat ketakutan.

"Sasuke! Kau tak apa?" tanya Ino berteriak dari depan gerbang

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI, ITACHI! KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH AYAH DAN IBU?" teriak Sasuke. Ino yang mendengar dari luar hanya menutup mulutnya. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Ino tanpa pikir panjang langsung masuk tanpa izin dan langsung mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Ino sempat bingung dengan sudut sudut dirumah Sasuke. Namun Ino dapat merasakan keberadaan chakra Sasuke.

BRAAAK!

"Sasuke!" panggil Ino memanggil nama Sasuke. Ia pun membuka salah satu pintu ruangan dan menemukan Sasuke disudut ruangan bersama seseorang.

Kilat matanya tampak sangat marah. Ino pun bergidik ketakutan saat melihat mata Sasuke yang berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. Didepan Sasuke tampak seorang –ralat- dua orang manusia yang tak bernyawa. Kepala dan tubuh mereka berpisah akibat tebasan dari sebuah katana. Ino yang menyaksikan itu langsung merosot turun. Air matanya mengalir dan tangan mungilnya menutupi mulutnya, tak ingin membuat sedikit suarapun.

"Jangan bunuh Sasuke!" ujar Ino berteriak ketika 'seseorang' itu mengeluarkan katana dan hendak menebas kepala Sasuke. Ino pun mendorong 'seseorang' itu. Walaupun tidak terjatuh, setidaknya Ino dapat menghalau 'seseorang' itu untuk membunuh Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah tak lagi berdaya hanya menatap punggung Ino yang membelakanginya. Ia hanya duduk diam, menyaksikan apa yang terjadi.

'Seseorang' yang itu menatap Ino dengan sinis. Ia membungkuk perlahan dan menampakan wajahnya diantara cahaya lampu remang-remang. Lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Ino sehingga kini Sasuke dapat melihat wajah 'seseorang' itu.

"Jaga Sasuke ya, Ino-chan! Dia yang paling penting untukku." ucap seseorang dengan nada rendah yang membuat Ino bergidik ngeri. Lalu 'seseorang' itu memundurkan wajahnya, membuat Ino dapat menyaksikan wajah orang itu dengan sangat jelas. Mata Ino pun membelalak kaget.

"I...Itachi-nii?" ucap Ino dengan takut-takut. Lalu Itachi menampilkan senyumnya pada Ino dan menjitak pelan dahi lebar Ino. Dikedipan Ino selanjutnya, Itachi telah menghilang. Namun sebelum Itachi menjitak Ino, Ino mendengar Itachi berbisik samar-samar.

"_Dan Ino-chan... juga"_

Ino pun berbalik kearah Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke yang masih sesenggukan memeluk tubuh yang ternyata tubuh Ibunya yang tak lagi bernyawa. Ino pun menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Sasuke yang gemetar hebat itu.

'_Itachi-nii bilang apa tadi ya?'_

_._

_Aku tahu, Ini hanya angan-angan, cinta seperti ini hanya sebuah angan-angan_

_._

"Sasuke-kun! Selamat ya! Kau berhasil melewati Ujian Chunnin!" ujar seorang perempuan berumur dua belas tahun. Rambutnya yang dicepol satu keatas, menyisakan beberapa anak rambut yang baru tumbuh dileher jenjangnya. Sama dengan anak rambutnya, pinggiran kaosnya juga tengah bermain dengan angin.

"Hn" respon Sasuke pendek.

"Ne, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino menahan bahu kiri Sasuke yang akan menjauh.

"Ke hutan pinggir desa" jawab Sasuke

"Aku ikut ya Sasuke?" tanya Ino. Sasuke pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban setuju. Ino pun mengekor langkah Sasuke yang besar. Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan

"Sasuke-kun... Kau tadi sangat hebat!~ Aku sangat terkesan!" ujar Ino membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn, terimakasih" ujar Sasuke berjalan sambil memasukan tangannya kesaku celananya.

"Ung... Sasuke-kun..." Panggil Ino.

"hn?" respon Sasuke.

"Kau... Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Ino menyentuh dadanya, melihat kearah pinggiran desa.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke berhenti, lalu menghadap Ino.

"Chakra... mengerikan..." ujar Ino merasa takut.

"Mungkin itu perasaanmu saja" ujar Sasuke yang lalu kembali berjalan. Ino pun mengekor dibelakangnya.

DUARRR!

"GEDUNG HOKAGE DISERANG!" teriak ninja keamanan berlarian.

"Sasuke-kun! Benarkan apa kataku!" ujar Ino.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata Onyx kelam tengah mengawasi mereka dari balik gedung.

"Kau keterlaluan, Orochimaru"

.

_Diriku, terlalu kejam untukmu. Kelam, gelap dan dingin. Aku menginginkan mu, berjalan selaras denganku._

_Namun sekali lagi, itu hanya mimpi._

_._

TBC

.

Hua!~ minna!

Laven kembalii dengan fic gaje, dan kali ini... #jrengjreng

ITAINO!

Pada chapter depan akan banyak adegan dimana Itachi akan memikirkan Ino, dan sebaliknya. Dan akan ada banyak adegan ItaIno!

Ciah! Emang pada chapter ini lebih banyak SasuIno yaang muncul, tapi laven janji, chp depan lebih banyak ItaIno kok! ^^v

Laven harap ini bisa menghibur minna-san. Dont forget you're review!

Laven tunggu ne?

Salam manis,

Dini Amanda a.k.a LavenMick Amanda.


	2. Last meet, maybe

Berakhir © LavenMick Amanda

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: abal, gaje, typo, semi-canon, ItaIno

Enjoy!

.

_Ya, Aku tahu._

_Aku akan kehilangan cinta, cinta yang paling dalam._

.

"Selamat datang di Yamanaka Florist. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja melewati ujian chuunin. Manik birunya sedikit mengernyit melihat penampilan pelanggannya yang sangat aneh. Jubah hitam bercorak awan merah, tudung kepala... Ia seperti mengenal orang ini. Tapi pikiran buruk itu segera ia kesampingkan begitu seseorang itu memanggil dirinya.

"Kami butuh bunga berwarna ungu" ujar salah satu diantaranya. Perawakannya tinggi dan besar.

"Ung... kami menjual banyak bunga berwarna ungu, tuan. Apa nama bunga itu?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Lavender" jawab seorang yang lain. Tubuhnya sedikit rendah dari pria disebelahnya.

"Ah, maaf. Tapi bunga itu sudah habis terjual. Apakah anda ingin membeli bunga yang lain?" tanya gadis itu, lagi.

"Tidak"jawab pria yang bertubuh lebih rendah. Sepertinya mereka bedua adalah teman. Mereka lalu berbalik kepintu masuk dan hendak pergi dari situ. Namun sesaat sebelum melangkah keluar, suara gadis berumur dua belas tahun itu menghentikan mereka "Tapi aku tahu dimana kalian bisa mendapatkannya. Jika tidak keberatan, aku akan menunjukan tempat yang tidak jauh dari sini" ujar gadis itu. Kedua pria misterius itu mengangguk, menandakan mereka setuju dengan gadis itu.

.

_Aku tak tahu, sampai kapan ini kisah ini akan bergulir._

_Tak ada yang tahu kapan denyut ini akan berhenti._

.

"Kita sampai" ujar gadis kecil itu. Mereka pun berhenti ditengah-tengah padang bunga lavender. Semerbak angin khas musim semi pun mengiringi waktu yang berjalan. Gadis mungil itu menghadap kebelakang. Alis matanya saling bertautan, menyadari hanya ada satu pria disana.

"Eh? Yang satu lagi kemana?" tanya gadis berambut pirang yang diikat satu itu.

"Tak usah berpura-pura, Ino" ujar pria itu buka suara. Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu tersenyum lalu melangkah mendekati pria misterius itu. Dengan berjinjit, ia membuka tudung kepala si pria misterius itu.

"Okaeri, Itachi-nii" ujar Ino. Ia pun duduk diantara bunga Lavender itu, diikuti oleh Itachi yang duduk didepannya.

"Itachi-nii, untuk kali ini kau telat mengunjungiku" ujar Ino cemberut. Kedua tangannya ia lipat dan ia gembungkan pipinya. Bibir Itachi membentuk garis tipis melihat tingkah laku Yamanaka itu. Dengan pelan, ia mencubit kecil hidung Ino dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kirinya.

"Aww... sakit Itachi-nii" ucap Ino meringis. Ia mengusap-usap kecil hidungnya setalah Itachi melepas cubitannya.

"Hanya telat lima bulan saja." Ujar Itachi tenang.

"Apa katamu? Hanya? Itu lama Itachi-nii! Kau tahu kan kalau Hmppfff-!" celoteh Ino terhenti ketika sebuah tangan besar membungkam mulut kecilnya. Alisnya semakin bertautan menahan emosinya.

"Ya... maaf kalau begitu, hime." Ujar Itachi membungkam Ino dengan tangannya. Mukanya yang putih nan mulus itu berubah warna ketika mendengar ucapan Itachi. Surya yang berjalan perlahan kearah barat menambah kesan kemerah-merahan dipipi Ino. Tak dapat gadis kecil itu pungkiri, ia merasakan dadanya berdetak dengan kencang saat mendengar kata-kata Itachi barusan. Bagaikan ada beribu kupu-kupu yang berterbangan pada perutnya. Hening pun menguasai mereka, terpaku akan imajinasi masing-masing.

"Itachi-nii, kenapa tidak sekali-sekali mengunjungi Sasuke?" tanya Ino. Itachi menutup matanya sejenak. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Ino pun merutuki dirinya dalam hati karena mengambil topik yang salah. 'Ino no baka!'

"Er... itu tak usah dijawab..." ujar Ino merasa bersalah. Itachi pun tegak, membersihkan jubahnya dari kotoran.

"Aku harus pergi, Ino. Sasuke mulai merasakan chakra ku" ujar Itachi menjauh.

"Itachi-nii, matte!" ujar Ino. Itachi pun berhenti sesaat. Kepalanya tetap terarah kedepan, sejajar dengan tubuhnya yang membelakangi Ino.

"Berjanjilah... untuk kembali" sekilas, tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapan Ino barusan. Tapi jika kalian memiliki telinga yang tajam, maka kalian akan mendengar getaran kecil disela-sela pengucapannya.

Itachi mengangguk. Lalu didetik selanjutnya, angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus, dan hanya meninggalkan Ino seorang disitu. Liquid bening yang sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya pun turun begitu saja saat menyadari pemuda Uchiha itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia bingung, harus ia anggap apa Itachi itu. Seorang kakak yang disayanginya...

Atau...

... Ah sudahlah. Imajinasinya terlalu liar memikirkan tentang Itachi.

.

_Salahkah bila ku mengharapkannya?_

_Ya, benar. Cinta memang sakit saat kau mencintainya._

_._

Butir demi butir putih itu turun dengan perlahan. Menghantam tanah dengan lembut dan menutupi berbagai benda yang ia singgahi. Sensasi dinginnya tak terelakkan, membuat sebagian orang memilih merapatkan jaketnya dan membunuh waktu dengan segelas teh hangat di depan perapian. Namun tidak bagi gadis yang satu ini.

Ya, tokoh utama kita. Kepalanya mengadah keatas, di mana tempat salju itu turun. Di abaikannya rasa beku pada butir salju itu. Yang ia pikirkan kali ini hanyalah segera pergi toko makanan dan mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Pakaiannya kali ini bukanlah pakaian yang terbuka di sana-sini. Melainkan sebuah jaket bulu berwarna putih dan rok ungu panjang berlipit. Cukup hangat baginya, yang sudah biasa diterpa angin. Rambutnya ia urai guna menambah hangat bagian leher dan kepala. Kakinya terus menapak membentuk jejak teratur dipermukaan salju yang sudah seperti karpet putih itu.

Disinilah dia. Di toko Yakiniku. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Mengambil tempat duduk paling ujung, didekat jendela. Sambil memesan satu porsi Yakiniku, ia mengamati salju yang turun perlahan. Alisnya mengerut ketika merasakan chakra yang begitu kuat. Porsi Yakiniku-nya datang. Tak ia pedulikan diet khususnya. Yang ia pikirkan adalah mengisi perutnya yang sudah meraung.

"Ittakadimasu!" ucap Ino. Memang terlihat gila mengucapkannya entah pada siapa, namun ia mulutnya bergerak tanpa diperintah.

Ino memakan Yakiniku-nya dengan tenang. Ia bahkan tak menyadari dua orang berjubah telah duduk didepannya.

"Yakiniku sedang penuh, jadi boleh kah kami duduk disini?" ujar seorang wanita duduk didepannya. Suaranya tak begitu ramah. Karena Ino asik dengan acara makannya, ia tak memerhatikan dua orang didepannya itu. Ia hanya fokus pada makanan didepannya itu. Setelah menghabiskan porsi Yakiniku-nya, ia meletakkan sumpitnya di samping piringnya.

Matanya sontak membulat melihat siapa didepannya. Dua orang menggunakan tudung kepala, jubah bercorak awan merah. Muka mereka yang tertutupi oleh tudung kepala sama sekali tak membuat Ino sulit mengenali mereka. Namun, saat Ino akan berteriak, ia membungkam mulutnya lagi saat menyadari bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah kidal.

"Itachi-nii?" tanya Ino memastikan. Itachi dan rekannya membuka tudung kepala mereka. Ino sedikit bingung ketika yang ia dapati bukanlah rekan Itachi yang 'Manusia-setengah-Hiu' itu. Melainkan seorang perempuan berambut ungu yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Ya, perempuan itu memang terlihat dingin dengan senyumnya, tapi setidaknya jauh lebih ramah dari pada Itachi.

"Watashi wa Konan desu ka" ucap perempuan itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ino... Yamanaka Ino desu ka" ujar Ino takut-takut. Bagaimanapun, dua orang didepannya ini adalah buronan internasional, yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Ino.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk kesini?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Genjutsu" ucap Itachi sambil menyuap Yakiniku dengan tangan kirinya dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba tangan Ino terjulur kepada kepala Itachi.

Tuk...

Yamanaka Ino baru saja menjitak buronan terhebat, Uchiha Itachi.

"Kau tahu berapa umurku sekarang?" tanya Ino dengan nada kesal.

"Enam—"

"Kau tahu sudah berapa lama tak mengunjungiku?"

"..."

"Bahkan... karena kau terlalu lama pergi... Sasuke-kun.." nada Ino melembut. Tangannya ia kepalkan diatas paha, menahan turunnya air mata. Itachi pun menatap Ino sendu.

"Sekarang, pergilah dengan Konan. Pergilah dari Konoha." Ujar Itachi. Lalu di detik selanjutnya, Ino sudah pingsan karena genjutsu Itachi yang langsung segera dibungkus oleh kertas Konan.

Mungkin, itu akan jadi akhir pertemuan mereka.

.

—To be continue.

.

Ciah, akhirnya selesai lagi satu fic Laven.

Mahap buat para readers yang menunggu lama untuk chapter dua.

Terima Kasih banget buat para readers yang udah baca fic ini #pelukSatuSatu.

Akhir kata, Read and Review, please?

Salam,

LavenMick Amanda.


	3. The Reason

Sepasang iris biru cerah itu menyembul pelan dari balik kelopak matanya. Gelap, dan hangat. Punggungnya yang menimpa futon di bawahnya terasa nyeri. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitarnya. Hanya ada dinding bebatuan dan sebuah meja kecil yang di hiasi lilin yang hampir sekarat. Selanjutnya ia menatap lengannya yang masih di lapisi oleh jaket putih tebalnya. Ia mencoba menarik tubuhnya duduk, dengan mengabaikan rasa nyeri di punggungnya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya" ucap seseorang yang menyembul di balik kegelapan. Matanya menatap seorang wanita yang menggunakan jubah bercorak awan merah itu dengan ngeri, "Salam kenal, Yamanaka"

**Berakhir © LavenMick Amanda**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: abal, gaje, typo, semi-canon, ItaIno**

**.**

**N'Joy!**

**.**

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya gadis beriris biru itu dengan takut. Yang ia tahu, bahwa perempuan yang mungkin dua belas tahun lebih tua darinya itu memakai jubah bercorak awan merah, yang melambangkan bahwa perempuan itu adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki, dan itu merupakan hal buruk bagi keselamatan gadis bermanik biru tersebut karena Akatsuki adalah pembunuh yang menakutkan, pikirnya.

"Eh? Kau lupa?" tanya perempuan itu mengerutkan alis. Mata yang sewarna dengan karamel itu memandang gadis berambut blondie —Ino bingung. Ino yang menangkap pertanyaan perempuan berambut ungu itu menggali kembali ingatannya sebelum ia pingsan.

"_Sekarang, pergilah dengan Konan. Pergilah dari Konoha."_

"Oh jadi kau Konan?" tanya Ino memastikan. Perempuan dengan tindik dibawah bibir membentuk segaris tipis yang ramah, lalu mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Ino.

"Apa kau lapar? Kau sudah terlelap selama dua hari" ucap Konan memberi sebuah kotak kecil yang Ino tak ketahui apa isinya itu. Setelah Ino membuka tutup kotak itu, ternyata itu adalah makanan. Ino segera memakannya setalah mengucapkan terima kasih pada perempuan di depannya. Tak ia pungkiri bahwa ia memang kelaparan.

"Kurasa punggungmu nyeri, karena kemarin ada musuh yang menyerangmu. Untung kertasku menyelimutimu, jadi kau tak terluka parah" ujarnya. Ino menghabiskan bekal itu dengan cepat.

"Ya, kurasa tidak terlalu nyeri. Oh iya, terima kaih bekalnya ya, err... Konan-san" ucap Ino sedikit membungkuk. Konan mengangguk merespon Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong Konan-san, kita ini dimana?" tanya Ino mengamati sekitarnya. Pengelihatannya hanya menangkap cahaya lilin yang kecil, lalu gelap. Konan pun mengganti lilin tersebut dengan lilin baru setelah membereskan bekal Ino tadi.

"Di tempat yang tidak bisa di lacak siapapun" ucap Konan. Ino mengangguk-angguk kecil sambil memegang ujung dagunya.

"Lalu Itachi-nii kenapa menyuruhku pergi bersama Konan-san?" tanya Ino lagi.

"..." Konan hanya tersenyum kecil, tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Ino sendirian.

.

_Ini terjadi begitu cepat, bukan?_

_Biarlah kupendam sendiri emosi yang menyayat ini, biarlah._

_._

Lima hari berlalu. Anak sulung dari Inoichi itu hanya termenung menatap aliran sungai kecil di depannya. Pengelihatannya menembus air bening itu, membentur bebatuan sebagai dasar sungai yang hanya tiga jengkal dalamnya. Konan —orang yang membawanya kesini membiarkannya keluar dari rumah tua yang mengekangnya selama beberapa hari yang lalu, tentunya tak lepas dari pengawasannya. Gadis yang mencelupkan pandangannya kedalam sungai sedang bertarung dengan pikirannya.

'_Apa maksud Itachi-nii membawaku kesini? Apa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi?'_

Salju mulai turun dengan lebat. Ia juga memikirkan bagaimana bisa air itu tak membeku sementara salju hampir menutupi semua permukaan tanah. Butiran putih itu turun perlahan-lahan, terjun bebas kesungai yang mengalir itu. Beberapa terjun ke kepala Ino yang di lapisi tudung jaketnya. Ia hanya berjongkok di tepi sungai kecil yang mungkin lebarnya hanya kurang lebih dua meter itu. Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya menarik kesadarannya kembali.

"Di sini dingin. Ayo masuk." Ucapnya yang di ikuti oleh anggukan Ino. Namun beberapa langkah sebelum masuk, Konan berhenti memandangi sekitarnya. Matanya menjadi was-was terhadap pemandangan sekitarnya. Ia merubah sebagian lengan tubuhnya menjadi kertas dan menerbangkannya entah kemana. Tubuh yang masih utuh mendekati Ino, "Berhati-hatilah" ucapnya. Lalu ada sebuah tanaman yang Ino tak tahu apa namanya itu menyembul keluar dari permukaan tanah dan mekar, menampilkan sosok tubuh sebatas dada yang setengah tubuhnya berbeda warna.

"Sudah selesai, _**dia **_kalah" ucap orang itu. Sepertinya ia laki-laki, karena suaranya menggambarkan seperti itu. Konan mengangguk merespon sosok itu. Lalu ia mengguncupkan kelopak tumbuhan yang aneh dan berwarna hijau dan kembali masuk dalam tanah.

"Konan-san, dia siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Zetsu"

"Lalu yang kalah siapa?" tanya Ino lagi.

"..." kembali, Konan hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Ia dan Konan kembali menapak masuk ke rumah tua yang tak terlalu jauh jaraknya. Setelah sampai dalam rumah, Konan mengunci pintunya. Ia berjalan ke dapur yang terhubung langsung dengan ruangan depan rumah itu. Hanya ada dua kamar tidur di situ, dan tak ada kamar mandi. Ino yang hanya duduk di depan ruangan itu hanya menatap gerak gerik perempuan itu. Sedetik selanjutnya, otak Ino langsung meraung-raung tengah terjebak pada situasi yang benar-benar membuatnya mati kaku ini. Ia pun memikirkan topik apa yang cocok untuk saat seperti ini.

"Ung, Konan-san, berapa lama perjalanan ke sini?" tanya Ino. Konan kembali dengan sepiring apel yang sudah di kulitinya, lalu duduk di depan Ino sambil menaruh piring tersebut.

"Empat hari" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan piring itu kepada Ino.

"Ehhh? Berarti tempat ini sangat jauh dari Konoha ya? Oh jangan-jangan kau menculikku?" tanya Ino histeris. Konan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak, Ino. Itachi yang menyuruhku untuk membawamu" ucap Konan. Ino lalu mengambil apel yang sudah di potong kecil-kecil itu.

"Hm, Itachi-nii kenapa menyuruhmu membawaku kesini?" tanya Ino, lagi. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya senyuman lah yang di lontarkan Konan.

"Beberapa menit lagi teman-temanku akan sampai di sini. Jangan terkejut dengan penampilan mereka." Tutur Konan. Ino pun hanya bisa menelan air ludahnya dan kembali memakan potongan apel-apel itu. Hening terjadi di atmosfer mereka, hanya ada suara gigitan apel yang di makan Ino. Tak lama kemudian, apa yang di sampaikan Konan beberapa menit lalu memang benar. Dua orang datang kerumah itu mengetuk pintu yang terkunci. Setelah membuka pintu dan bercakap-cakap sebentar mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah tua itu. Ino yang melihat penampilan mereka pun tersedak dengan potongan apel terakhirnya. Penampilan mereka memang bukan penampilan biasa.

Ada dua pria di sana. Yang satu berambut oranye dengan tindikan di hidung dan mulutnya. Yang satu lagi sangat kurus dan berkeriput, serta rambutnya memutih. Mata mereka di hiasi oleh mata rinengan di sebelah kanan, dan mata hitam menyeluruh di sebelah kiri.

"Kenalkan Ino, mereka Yahiko dan Nagato" ucap Konan. Hanya berambut putih-lah yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino" ucap Ino tegak (dengan susah payah karena kakinya gemetar ketakutan) sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ino segera menepis rasa takut itu dengan tersenyum manis pada mereka berdua. Ino yakin, yang berambut oranye adalah Yahiko, dan yang –ehem-beruban-ehem- adalah Nagato.

"Besok kami akan pergi ketempat yang agak jauh dari sini. Kuharap kau bisa jaga dirimu" ucap Konan.

"Tidak ada yang menjagaku? Bagaimana kalau ada musuh?" tanya Ino takut-takut. Yahiko berjalan mendekati Ino dan menepuk kepala Ino.

"Kami sudah memasang pelindung di sini. Kami harap kau tetap berada di sini sampai kami pulang" ucap Yahiko. Dia tersenyum ramah dengan Ino, yang di beri senyum hanya melongo, antara terkejut dengan bingung bahwa orang di depannya sangat ramah. Benar kata pepatah, jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya.

"Tapi kalian akan kembali bukan?" tanya Ino. Kali ini Nagato-lah yang menyentil dahi Ino. Wajahnya yang berkeriput pun menampilkan senyum ramah pada Ino.

"Ya, namun kami tak berjanji." Ucap Konan dan Nagato bersamaan.

.

_Selama masih ada cinta di bumi, maka kebencian masih tetap ada._

_Dulu, itu lah yang kupikirkan jika mendengar cinta._

_._

Dua bulan. Dan hari ini masuk hari pertama pada minggu ketiga ia di tinggal sendirian di sini. Sebenarnya sih sah-sah saja. Ia dapat membeli makanan yang ada di pasar tak jauh dari rumah tua ini (Konan meninggalkan uang untuknya), Ia juga berinteraksi dengan beberapa orang di pasar itu, dan juga akhir-akhir ini ada tiga orang anak yang selalu menemaninya di balik salju tebal ini. Ia –Yamanaka Ino dengan senang hati menyambut anak-anak tersebut. Anak-anak itu suka memainkan rambut Ino seharian, atau menyeret Ino ke sungai di depan rumahnya untuk bermain air yang sangat menusuk dinginnya itu. Banyak kegiatan yang mereka jalani. Terkadang Ino juga membantu orang tua anak-anak itu (yang sebenarnya anak-anak itu satu ayah, beda ibu) berdagang di pasar. Seperti saat ini, anak-anak itu tengah bermain-main di pinggir sungai.

"Onee-chan, ayo main sini!" ucap anak tiga anak perempuan berumuran tujuh tahun itu. Ino kembali tertawa bersama anak-anak itu. Sekilas, ekspresi bahagia anak-anak itu mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya. Saat ia pertama kali bertemu Sasuke, dan juga Itachi.

Itachi.

Pria yang masih menjadi misteri terdalam kenapa pria itu mengasingkannya ke desa ini.

"Ah, Maki, Shoko, Takada, apa kalian tahu desa Konoha?" ujar Ino duduk di pinggir sungai itu.

"Desa Konoha ya? Tentu saja! Kami pernah kesana dulu. Tapi kudengar sedang ada perang di sana" apa? Perang?

"Iya. Kata Kaa-chan Shoko gitu. Tapi ga tahu benarnya."

Matanya membulat. Jantungnya berdentum dengan cepat. Tangannya bergetar. Otaknya jeniusnya bekerja dengan cepat. Tak salah lagi, Itachi mengasingkannya karena pemuda itu tak ingin Ino terlibat dalam perang itu. Ia tak ingin Ino terluka dalam peperangan itu. Dan yang paling penting...

**...Uchiha Itachi tak ingin kehilangan Ino!**

Dan, Oh! Demi Jahannam, bagaimana bisa Ino tak menyadari gelagat aneh Konan yang selalu tersenyum saat di tanyai kenapa Ino di bawa kesini, tiba-tiba dua teman Konan yang datang dan Konan yang pergi lama. Itu artinya Konan dan teman-temannya juga terlibat dalam perang itu! Dan juga, mereka yang juga menggunakan jubah akasuki! Tidak mungkin, kalau mereka bertarung, sudah dapat di pastikan Itachi juga ikut terlibat dalam peperangan itu. Konoha mempunyai jumlah ninja yang kuat, dan juga... Oh! Kalau Itachi ikut peperangan itu, Sasuke pasti mengetahuinya! Dan dia pasti akan terlibat dalam perang itu dan akan membalaskan dendamnya pada Itachi yang artinya... Salah satu dari mereka akan mati. Tidak, kemungkinan terbesarnya Itachi akan mati, karena Sasuke sudah jauh lebih kuat, di tambah ninja Konoha yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

Tak bisa. Ia tak bisa berdiam dan bersembunyi di sini. Ia tak bisa hanya diam tanpa membantu desanya yang sedang darurat. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke yang akan membunuh Itachi. Semuanya hanya kesalah pahaman Sasuke saja! Ia harus secepat mungkin ke Konoha! Harus!

"Ung, Nee-chan... Daijobou ka?" tanya Takada. Ino mengangguk tersenyum.

"Bisakah kalian kembali kerumah? Nee-chan mengantuk" ucap Ino. Lalu ketiga anak itu mengangguk mengerti dan pulang. Ino langsung berlari kedalam rumahnya dan mengambil jaket serta rok ungunya yang ia gunakan sebelum ia 'di-culik'. Kemudian ia membeli beberapa persenjataan di pasar dekat rumahnya, serta celana dan sepatu ninja. Setelah itu ia melesat pergi ke Konoha, dengan panduan peta yang tak lupa ia beli tadi. Ia mengikat rambutnya seperti biasa.

'Semoga belum terlambat'

.

—To be continue.

.

Bam Dum Tsss~

Satu chapter lagi meluncur dari fiksi 'Berakhir'! xD #ceritaMacamAfaIni?

Maafkan segala keterlambatan Laven minna #sujudGaje

Baiklah kita bales review non-login dan login! (biasanya Laven bales PM kalo yang login, namun berhubung sinyal ngajak ribut jadi di sini aja ya balasnya ^^)

**Uchiha ulin :** Inonya mau Laven culik :D #dibakar / Hua jangan dong, terlalu tjantik dijadiin tumbal :v #dipenggalIno / Makasii atas reviewnya, ulin-chan! ^^ (boleh manggil gitu?)

**Kici: **Iya ini sudah dilanjutin kok #pokpok :D / Makasii atas reviewnya minna ^^.

**Lmlsn: **iya minna! / Udah dong, di chapter satu Ino ada nongol tu perihal pembantaian Uchiha :D / Arigatou Reviewnya minna!

**Andrea scathatch :** Hehehe, maaf andrea-san, idenya maren belum nongol :D / Terimakasih atas ripiwnya

**INOscent Cassiopeia :** Hahaha iya minna. Semuanya sudah terjawab di chapter ini. / Terimakasih ripiwnya minna! ^^

Special Thank's for :

**Semua pembaca, dan kamu yang belum menampakan diri.**

Akhir kata, read and review?

Salam manis,

_**LavenMick Amanda**_


	4. Belum Berakhir, mungkin

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

"_Bisakah kalian kembali kerumah? Nee-chan mengantuk" ucap Ino. Lalu ketiga anak itu mengangguk mengerti dan pulang. Ino langsung berlari kedalam rumahnya dan mengambil jaket serta rok ungunya yang ia gunakan sebelum ia 'di-culik'. Kemudian ia membeli beberapa persenjataan di pasar dekat rumahnya, serta celana dan sepatu ninja. Setelah itu ia melesat pergi ke Konoha, dengan panduan peta yang tak lupa ia beli tadi. Ia mengikat rambutnya seperti biasa._

'_Semoga belum terlambat'_

**Berakhir © LavenMick Amanda**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam beberapa karakter.**

**Warn: Gaje, abal, typo(s) –maybe?, Semi-canon, ItaIno slight SasuIno.**

**.**

N'joy!

.

.

.

Tap... Tap...

_Baik, tetap tenang Ino. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah melacak chakra Itachi._

Jaket tebalnya kini melindungi badannya dengan baik dari suhu luar. Sebiji peluh meluncur dari dahinya. Bukan, bukan peluh kepanasan atau kelelahan. Itu adalah tanda kalau gadis Yamanaka itu kini tengah cemas dan kalut. Ia benar-benar takut kalau pertarungan Itachi dan Sasuke sudah di mulai. Kakinya terus melompat dengan cepat. Ia terus mendeteksi chakra di sekitarnya. Ia melewatkan seharian penuh dengan melompat di dahan pohon. Ia benar-benar tak berhenti sejak ia berangkat kemarin pagi, dan sekarang surya sudah menjejal di atas kepalanya, yang artinya ini sudah siang hari.

Matanya menyipit menyadarii dua sosok chakra yang sangat ia kenal. Ia berhenti sebentar pada satu batang pohon. Ino pun berusaha mendeteksi chakra itu lebih lanjut. Benar, ternyata itu adalah chakra Itachi. Seperti dugaan Ino, ada chakra Sasuke di sana, dan juga chakra... seseorang? Berarti ada tiga orang?

Ino pun melompat menuju arah chakra itu. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menyembunyikan chakranya. Ia pun sampai pada sebuah gua. Semakin Ino mendekatinya, semakin besar terasa chakra Itachi dan Sasuke. Ino pun masuk kedalam gua yang penuh dengan batu-batu mencuat dari bawah dan atap gua. Ino tak berusaha membuat penerangan atau apalah pada gua yang gelap itu. Ino hanya mengikuti aliran chakra Itachi. Samar-samar, Ino menangkap penerangan di sana. Ternyata itu adalah elemen api Sasuke. Mata Ino membulat melihat sosok Itachi yang kini.

"Wah... wah... ternyata ada tikus di sini. Mari kita lihat, pihak Konoha atau pihak kita hm... Yamanaka?" ucap seorang berkacamata yang aneh. Sebuah ular keluar dari tubuhnya. Jantung Ino berdegup dengan cepat saat Kabuto –siluman ular itu menyebut namanya.

"Ino!" ucap Itachi terkejut.

"Ino?" tanya Sasuke. Ino pun memperlihatkan dirinya dari balik batu.

"Sasuke, lindungi Ino. Aku akan menggunakan Izaname pada Kabuto" ucap Itachi.

"I-Izaname?" tanya Ino bingung. Lalu Sasuke mendekat kearah Ino.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Kau membuat situasi semakin rumit!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kalau ingin membongkar jurus, aku bisa membantu kalian!" ucap Ino tak menghiraukan bentakan Sasuke. Kabuto menarik sudut bibirnya sinis dan Itachi mendekat kearah Sasuke dan Ino.

"Jurus Shinteshin tidak mempan padaku, Yamanaka!" ucap Kabuto terkekeh sinis.

"Dasar siluman, aku tidak menggunakan jurus itu padamu!" ucap Ino.

"Ino! Kenapa kau di sini! Di sini berbahaya! Pergilah!" ucap Itachi. Ino pun maju melangkah menuju Kabuto, mengabaikan ucapan Itachi.

"Heh, jelek, kau kira aku takut padamu?" ucap Ino. Ia tetap melangkah pelan menuju Kabuto. Saat dekat, tiba-tiba Ino menyerang Kabuto dengan tinjuan yang mengenai pipinya. Memang bukan tinjuan yang kuat. Namun dapat membuat kesan kebiru-biruan pada pipi Kabuto yang 'Setengah-ular' itu. Lalu Ino melompat kebelakang di mana Sasuke dan Itachi memerhatikannya, sedangkan Kabuto memegangi pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino?!" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu tadi adalah awal mula jurusku. Tidak menggunakan chakra atau aura." Jeda Ino, Itachi memandang penuh tanda tanya.

"Itulah yang di sebut Hipnotis. Hipnotis sendiri hanya berfungsi ketika kita menggunakan jurusnya dengan menyentuh anggota tubuh lawan. Dia memasuki alam bawah sadarnya sekarang. Dia mengira aku tengah bertarung melawannya. Yosh, aku punya waktu tiga menit untuk ini." Ucap Ino. Ia lalu mendekati Kabuto lagi dan menyentuh dahi Kabuto dengan tangan kanan. Sedangkan tangan lainnya menyentuh dahinya sendiri. Ia menutup matanya, mencoba melakukan jurus ayahnya menggali informasi dari pikiran lawannya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan, nii-san?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Itu adalah jurus keturunan Yamanaka. Jurus menggali pikiran lawan. Ia sudah banyak berubah sekarang." Jelas Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti atas penjelasan Itachi. Dua menit berlalu, memasuki menit ketiga. Itachi mulai resah, sama halnya dengan Sasuke.

BUAAGHH!

"Sialan kau Yamanaka!" ucap Kabuto meninju Ino. Ia ternyata sudah sadar dari hipnotis Ino. Ino pun terpental jauh, namun Itachi dapat menangkapnya.

"Aku dapat jurusnya, Itachi-nii!" ucap Ino menahan sakit di perutnya. Itachi mengangguk dan mereka berdua mendekati Kabuto. Saat Kabuto lengah, Itachi langsung menggunakan Tsukiyomi-nya dan menjebak Kabuto lagi dalam ilusinya.

"Ucapkan jurusnya, Ino" ucap Itachi. Ino mengangguk.

"Ne..." ucap Ino mengawali jurusnya.

"Ushi, Saru..." jeda Ino. Sasuke menutup matanya guna menonaktifkan sharingan-nya. Sedangkan Itachi sedikit melirik pada Ino.

"Sudah kuduga, apapun yang kukatakan tak akan menghentikanmu, kan?" ucap Sasuke. Ino pun tak berniat melanjutkan jurusnya, ia tak ingin mengganggu percakapan antara Itachi dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Ino bingung, kenapa ada garis-garis aneh di wajah Itachi, seperti sebuah retakan tanah. Namun gadis Yamanaka ini sadar, bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya. Ino merasa tak berhak mengikuti urusan keluarga Uchiha.

"Walaupun kau melindungi Konoha, aku akan menghancurkannya suatu hari" ucap Sasuke penuh dengan emosi. Itachi diam, namun Ino tahu bahwa jauh di dalam batinnya Itachi sangat terpukul dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Lanjutkan, Ino" tak menghiraukan, Ino hanya bisa menuruti perintah orang yang sangat di sayanginya.

"Tora... Tatsu"

"Sayonara..."ujar Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat sangat sedih. Ino tak mengerti, untuk apa Sasuke mengucapkan salam perpisahan? Bukankah mereka akan bersama-sama lagi setelah ini?

"I... Edo tensei no jutsu, kai!" ucap Ino mengakhiri segelnya. Angin pun berhembus mengelilingi mereka. Tubuh Itachi di kelilingi oleh cahaya putih. Itachi pun berbalik menuju Sasuke. Langkahnya terseret-seret menuju Sasuke. Tangannya mengadah seakan ingin menggapai Sasuke.

"Sepertinya masih ada sedikit waktu" ucap Itachi lemah. Ino pun hanya menatap Itachi yang berjalan menuju Sasuke. Kulitnya pun perlahan-lahan mengelupas dan terbang. Ino mengikuti langkah Itachi dari belakang, agar dapat menahannya sewaktu-waktu pemuda Uchiha itu akan jatuh. Sasuke hanya menatap Itachi, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan meluncur dari mulut kakak kesayangannya.

"Aku merasa... bahwa kesadaranku perlahan-lahan memudar..." ucap Itachi di sela langkahnya. Mata Ino melebar sebagai reaksi dari kata-kata anak sulung Fugaku tersebut. _Apa maksud Itachi-nii? Apa dia akan—Tidak mungkin! Tidak boleh terjadi!_

"Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya ketika kita berpisah. Tidak akan ada kebohongan lagi" ucap Itachi lagi. Mata Ino membulat.

"I-Itachi –nii..." cicit Ino memanggil Itachi. Dari nadanya, Ino meminta penjelasan apa maksud ucapan Itachi tadi.

"Pada malam aku meninggalkanmu, aku melakukan semua yang Tobi dan Danzo katakan padamu" lanjut Itachi. Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Itachi. Ino jelas tak terkejut, karena faktanya ia mengetahui hal tersebut.

_Flashback_

"Tidak, aku hanya menuntutmu untuk membuat pilihan. Berada di pihak Uchiha, mengajukan kudeta dan mati bersama Uchiha. Atau berada di pihak Konoha, menyelamatkan adikmu sebelum kudeta terjadi, dan bantu kami menghabisi seluruh anggota Uchiha" ucap Danzo. Matanya sedikit bergerak menyadari ada seseorang di sekitarnya.

'Tidak mungkin, Itachi-nii tak kan mungkin melakukan itu!'

_End Flashback_

"Aku akan menunjukan kebenarannya padamu..." ucap Itachi mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya. Sasuke pun terjebak dalam Sharingan Itachi. Itachi memutar kepalanya kebelakang, melihat Ino yang membeku beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Ino..." panggil Itachi. Ino pun tersentak dan mendekat.

"Waktuku sudah tak lama lagi, jagalah dirimu..." ucap Itachi.

"Ti-tidak Itachi-nii! Kau belum berakhir di sini!" ucap Ino tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Ia pun memeluk Itachi sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Itachi. Lembut, Ino merasakan sebuah tepukan di kepalanya. Ino pun mengadah kepada wajah yang lebih tinggi darinya dan...

Cup!

"Aku percaya kau kuat tanpaku, Hime" ucap Itachi setelah mengecup dahi Ino. Itachi melepaskan pelukan Ino sambil tersenyum padanya. Itachi kembali menatap pada Ino.

"Sayonara, Ino" ucap Itachi. Ino pun jatuh terduduk di tempatnya. Air matanya membentuk sebuah sungai kecil di pipinya. Ia menatap tanah di bawahnya sambil membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Itachi kembali melangkah ketempat Sasuke, dan melepaskannya dari genjutsu Sharingan.

"Aku menyesal tak menceritakan semuanya sebelum akhirnya seperti ini. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang perlu kukatakan." Ucap Itachi pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bergeming membiarkan kakanya berkata.

"Aku sudah memberitahu kebenarannya. Aku tak akan bertahan lama..."

"Aku, selalu berbohong padama dan selalu mengatakan untuk memaafkanku. Sengaja menahan jarakmu dengan tanganku..."

"Semua kulakukan karena aku tak ingin kau dapat mengejar semua beban ini. Namun sekarang aku percaya... mungkin kau yang dapat menggantikan ayah, ibu... dan semua Uchiha terdahulu..."

"Jika saja aku berterus terang dengan memberitahumu dari awal, lalu aku tak perlu memperjuangkannya sendiri sedari dulu, sebagai kegagalan dan memberitahumu semua ini..."

"Jadi saat ini, aku ingin memberitahumu semua kebenaran ini padamu." Ucap Itachi sambil memegang kepala belakang Sasuke. Ino pun memberanikan diri menatap semuanya. Itachi mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

"Kau... tak perlu memaafkanku lagi. Dan apapun yang kau lakukan setelah ini, ketahuilah..." jeda Itachi menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sasuke.

"Aku akan selalu menyayangimu..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu perlahan-lahan Itachi menjauhkan dirinya. Kulitnya semakin banyak mengelupas. Ino pun berlari menghampiri Itachi yang berada beberapa jengkal di depan Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii! Apa yang kau—TIDAK! ITACHI-NII!" teriak Ino histeris saat jasad Itachi terjatuh dan matanya peralahan-lahan menutup. Ino pun berjongkok di depan Itachi sambil menangis.

"Ino..." ucap Sasuke berjongkok sambil menepuk pelan bahunya. Lalu Sasuke menarik pelan Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Ia membiarkan bajunya basah terkena air mata Ino.

"Maafkan aku membunuh Itachi. Itu... yang di depanmu hanyalah Edo tensei... jurus yang memanggil arwah seseorang yang telah mati..." ucap Sasuke pelan. Ino pun menjauh dari Sasuke dan menatapnya marah.

"Jadi kau membunuhnya hanya karena kau marah padanya? Kau tahu? Aku ingin memberitahumu semua kejadian di saat aku... sore sebelum aku memberimu syal itu..." ucap Ino.

"Kau... jadi kau mengetahui semuanya? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku?"

"Itachi-nii menyuruhku untuk merahasiakan semuanya. Ia menyuruhku untuk menjagamu!" ucap Ino. Sasuke pun tertegun mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Walau kau menganggapku sebagai pengganggu, aku akan selalu melindungimu! Ini adalah janjiku untu Itachi-nii!" ucap Ino sedikit berteriak.

"_Jaga Sasuke ya, Ino-chan! Dia yang paling penting untukku."_

"Aku selalu ingin memberitahumu untuk berhenti membenci Itachi-nii! Tapi kau selalu mengacuhkanku!" ucap Ino dengan nada bergetar. Matanya semakin banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Sasuke pun menatap Ino sendu. Sasuke kembali menarik gadis Yamanaka itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku... Ino"

.

Angin sore musim semi berhembus pelan membelai rambut pirangnya yang tergerai. Setelah meletakan bunga daisy putih di depan batu nisan ia berdiri dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Matanya menutup, mengirim doa untuk sang Uchiha yang telah gugur delapan tahun yang lalu. Sesekali ia mengusap air matanya yang bertengger di ekor matanya, guna menghalaunya untuk jatuh dan terlihat lemah. Ia menarik paksa sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus. Ia sudah menjadi kunoichi yang kuat kini, namun tetap menangis dengan kenyataan yang melemparnya dalam kesedihan yang dalam. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap belakang, saat chakranya mendeteksi kedatangan dua shinobi yang terikat oleh janji suci.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san" sapa Ino—nama gadis berumur dua puluh empat itu. Seorang anak berkacamata berada di tengah-tengah mereka, buah hati pertama mereka.

"Konnichiwa, Ino-chan... kau tak perlu terlalu formal untuk urusan di luar profesimu sebagai badan Intelejen dan Penyelidikan" sapa Sakura sambil mengelus perutnya yang agak menggembung itu.

"Kurasa aku harus bersikap profesional di setiap saat. Bagaimana kesehatanmu, Sakura-san?" tanya Ino. Ia masih memakai seragam Jounin karena kondisinya yang baru saja pulang dari misi. Penampilannya agak berantakan.

"Baik. Ini sudah masuk bulan ke-enam" ucap Sakura. Sasuke—ayah bagi anak-anak sahabat merah jambunya hanya bergeming mendengar percakapan kedua wanita di hadapannya.

"Senang mendengarnya, Sakura-san. Kurasa aku akan pergi dulu. Aku harus membersihkan diri. Jaa matta" ucap Ino mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Ia akan melangkah keluar dari kawasan pemakaman itu, namun sebuah tangan kecil menarik rompi ninjanya.

"Bibi Ino... nanti aku boleh kan bermain di kebun kecil di rumah bibi?" tanya anak Sakura –Sarada Uchiha.

"Tentu saja, tapi besok saja ya. Matahari akan tenggelam, dan tidak baik bermain saat malam hari" ucap Ino sambil berjongkok—menyetarakan tingginya dengan anak berkacamata itu. Setelah pamit undur diri, Ino pun benar-benar pergi dari pemakaman itu.

Pikirannya kosong. Matanya memandang jalan di bawahnya. Tubuhnya terasa gontai. Bukan, bukan karena misinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan kembali berputar di otaknya. Tentang seseorang yang selama delapan belas tahun yang mengisi hatinya.

"_Jaga Sasuke ya, Ino-chan! Dia yang paling penting untukku."_

"_Dan Ino-chan... juga"_

Ia menatap jalanan di depannya kosong. Pikirannya terus bergulat dan berhenti ketika menyadari ucapan sang pujaan hati. Kakinya juga berhenti tepat di depan gerbang pintu rumahnya. Demi apapun, ia baru sadar apa yang Uchiha Itachi ucapkan padanya. Ia baru saja tersadar bahwa selama ini Itachi juga memiliki...

...perasaan yang sama sepertinya.

'_Aku sudah berusaha melangkah mendekat padamu. Kau membuatku gelisah, kau membuatku menangis. Mengapa hanya cintaku yang berakhir sedih? Tidak bisakah aku bahagia? Tidak bisakah aku tertawa bersamamu?_

_Bisakah kau mendengar tangisanku, Itachi-nii?'_

Sebuah angin membelai pelan tubuhnya. Air matanya perlahan turun menyadari sebuah fakta tersembunyi. Fakta bahwa Itachi juga menyayanginya. Pelan, namun pasti, ia merasakan sebuah tubuh kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Menghapus air matanya. Ino memutar tubuhnya, lalu semua ototnya menegang, menyadari siapa yang menghapus air matanya.

"Kisah kita di dunia ini memang berakhir, Hime. Namun tidak dengan rasa yang tersembunyi ini."

Uchiha Itachi, entah hanya sebuah ilusi atau kenyataan, Ino tak percaya apa yang ada di depannya.

.

—THE END.

.

Hua, maafkan Fic ini berakhir dengan Gajenya, Sesuai judulnya, fiksi ini menceritakan bagaimana kedua insan ituh (nunjuk Itachi sama Ino) tak dapat mengungkapkan perasaan satu sama lain dan khususnya Itachi berakhir sebelum ia bisa ngungkapin rasanya ke Ino. Hueeee, bener-bener mengharukan.

Laven bingung banget kenapa fiksi fiksi Laven selalu berakhir empat chapter. Contohnya Water and Oil, sama kehangatan. Oke, Laven mulai promosi lagi -_-'

Baiklah, Laven balas di sini saja ya reviewnya, (for Login and non-login)

**Ulin Nuha:** Err, Ulin-chan panggilnya Laven aja yaa, kalo dini itu kaya ada manis-manisnya gimana gitu xD (korban iklan) / bahah, itu mah udah jadi tradisi turun menurun kalau tbcnya slalu kepo (?) / bahah, judulnya aja udah nyezek, jadi ga ada penggantinya :'( huhuhuhu, Laven butuh gentong /? / TerimaKasih atas ripiwnya, Ulin-san! ^o^

**INOcent Cassiopeia: **oya dong, aa' Nagato sama Yahiko kan aslinya baek. Tobipret aja yang buat mereka jahat -_- / Jawabannya sudah terjawab di sini :D / Terimakasih Ripiwnya Minna-san!

**Inojokari:** Ung, Injo-san, apa arti gracias? Hampir aja salah baca jadi 'gratis' -_- / duh biasalah, kebanyakan make sharingan jadi agak burem-burem gimana gitu xD / Terimakasih ripiwnya, Injo-san!

Special thank's for...

Semua pembaca dan **kamu **yang belum menampakan diri.

.

Salam manis,

LavenMick Amanda

.

(Psst, Laven ga janji tapi kalau ada waktu Laven akan buat sequel dari **Berakhir**, mungkin setelah sequel **Kehangatan **)


End file.
